Polaroid Kisses
by englishrozu
Summary: Follow the little shenanigans of Yugi and his friends, plus an odd, young girl by the name of Keziah (pron: Keh-zhah) in this series of cute oneshots revolving around life one year after Atem's depature. [OC] [OCxSeto]
1. Rainy Days

Author's Note:

**englishrozu:** Hello everyone, finally a new story! This one I'm really looking forward to because it won't have an overall plot. Instead, each little chapter will have it's own teeny development. I've been told by a lot of my friends that they can't get enough of my writing but I don't update enough. The reason for this is I have tons of ideas in my head, but none of them fit well with on-going stories that I'm working on. Thus _Polaroid Kisses_ was born; a place where all these ideas go so I can make room for more. It's basically to keep those who love my writing happy, but I hope you enjoy it for it's originality and silly anecdotes even more so.

Criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
_Have a nice day._

* * *

**Info:** The time frame is roughly a few months after Yugi and the others return from Egypt.

* * *

**Warnings:** Potential suggestive themes, potential sexual situations, alcohol consumption, language, and mild violence.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters. The only things I own are my OC Keziah and the various plots featured in every chapter (minus the clichés).

* * *

_Follow the little shenanigans of Yugi and his friends, plus an odd, young girl by the name of Keziah (pron: Keh-zhah) in this series of cute oneshots revolving around life one year after Atem's depature._

**Polaroid Kisses  
**_englishrozu_

* * *

**Chapter 01: **Rainy Days  
✕ _"Don't worry, dad." Banks, Keziah_

* * *

I watched the rain trickle down the window. Phys-Ed had been cancelled and turned into a study hall, a good choice on the staff's account: the sky was a dark, dark grey and the rain was plummeting toward the ground at a ridiculous rate. With the classroom lights as bright as they are, it felt like we were in the school at night, it was so dark outside. The feet of my desk squeaked slightly at the sudden movement of the object caused by a particular blonde as he planted his backside against the wood.

"Hello, Joey." I greeted, my tone monotonous and my hand remained in its place; resting my chin. Unlike myself, Joey's face was plastered with a toothy grin and his voice was dripping with enthusiasm. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Heya, Kezzi. Watcha so down about? Don't tell me a gal like you likes soccer!" I couldn't help but scoff. Lifting myself up, I made eye contact with him, his hazel eyes glistened. A smile made its way to my face. It's a talent only Joey had: to bring some sort of joy to people. Even Seto.

Joey and his friends befriended me not long after they came back from Egypt. It didn't take long before my persuasive abilities got them talking about why they were there in the first place. I learnt of Atem and his time here since Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle – from Duelist Kingdom, which I happened to be a part of, to the KC Grand Prix and beyond. This is only my second year at Domino – both the city and the school. I'd moved in with my Uncle, who's a scientist and a lecturer at Domino University, after I was offered a scholarship to Domino Uni. Since the high school and university are connected, it provided more pros than cons to move before finishing high school back in England.

"No, Joey, I don't like football." His face turned to that of confusion. I pushed a portion of my pale blonde hair over my shoulder. Ah, the language barrier that is English vs. American English, which the Japanese also used when it comes to particular words. I sighed and reluctantly 'corrected' myself, not bothering to re-explain the difference between soccer and football and American football. "-Soccer… and I'm not gloomy, I just like the rain. I love thunderstorms!" He made an 'o' shape with his mouth before turning to the door. The teacher had come back with her fifth cup of coffee in two hours. Joey made haste for his seat.

...

"Man, that study hall dragged! I never wanna see another text book ever again." Joey whined, flinging his arm over his shoulder and hanging his satchel on said body part.

"Not like you see that many text books anyway, Joey." Téa mocked, chuckling away. Yugi, Tristan and I follow suit. Unlike the guys, Téa and I completed about half of our workload in that small hour. The rain was still falling, though a little lighter than earlier. I offered to share my umbrella with Tristan and Joey and they accepted, but not until I insisted. It was my own little plan to get Téa and Yugi to share an umbrella. Even from a far, I knew they'd make a great pair. But getting them together was worse than pulling my teeth out.

"You guys, wanna stop by my place? Until the rain stops at least." Yugi offered and everyone graciously accepted except me. "Seeing Kaiba, huh?" He inquired; his big, violet eyes making me feel a pang of guilt for turning him down. I nodded.

"I still don't get what you see in him, Kez. He's bad news." I threw Joey a salute, purposely mocking him further.

"Don't worry, dad." Sarcasm dripped from my words. I'd been nicknaming Joey 'dad' for a long while now as he'd always throw warnings my way about Seto. Even after all this time, Joey still didn't like him one bit. I bid goodbye to the guys and ran down the street, leaving my pink, polka dot umbrella with Joey and Tristan. What a sight!

* * *

**Notes:**  
Potential candidate for revision.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for any points in this chapter that features subjects that are out of character. I try my hardest to keep them in character to the best of my ability, which is why I chose the dub characteristics of the original cast, as I know those best.

Despite my grammar nazi-ness, I admit, my own grammar could be better. If you even see a comma out of place, please let me know. It's greatly appreciated.

_Thank you._

* * *

**Polaroid Kisses** copyright © **2013 englishrozu  
Yu-Gi-Oh! **copyright ©** 1996 Kazuki Takahashi**_  
_

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


	2. Dating Troubles

Author's Note:

**englishrozu:** Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Polaroid Kisses. I wanted to add a chapter featuring Keziah and Seto's relationship early on since there'll be quite a few scenario between them, but I'll try not to make them the sole topic of this overall collection of anecdotes.

Criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
_Have a nice day._

* * *

**Info:** The time frame is roughly a few months after Yugi and the others return from Egypt.

* * *

**Warnings:** Potential suggestive themes, potential sexual situations, alcohol consumption, language, and mild violence.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters. The only things I own are my OC Keziah and the various plots featured in every chapter (minus the clichés).

* * *

_Follow the little shenanigans of Yugi and his friends, plus an odd, young girl by the name of Keziah (pron: Keh-zhah) in this series of cute oneshots revolving around life one year after Atem's depature._

**Polaroid Kisses  
**_englishrozu_

* * *

**Chapter 02: **Dating Troubles  
✕ _"What do you think of dating?" Kaiba, Seto_

* * *

I shifted positions on the black three-seated leather sofa that resided in the living room of the Kaiba Mansion, now resting on my stomach. My eyes didn't leave the sentence they were reading as I did so, the book in front of my enticing every fibre of my being. I loved Kamikaze Girls far too much to even miss one punctuation mark. Novala Takemoto, you genius! Not far from me sat Seto in a matching, single-seated sofa with his laptop, probably working on whatever coding his next invention required. He didn't reveal much about his life. I guess, after six months of going out, he still hasn't opened up to me.

As the vintage grandfather clock chimed nine, Seto opened his mouth. "How was school today?"

My eyes fluttered in realisation that Seto had actually attempted to communicate and I removed my gaze from the book for the first time in an hour, now staring at him. He remained glued to the screen. I somehow regained my composure and shrugged slightly, my eyes not leaving him. "Hm, can't complain."

"You were later getting back than usual." My brows burrowed. One question, okay, but another inquiry. Now I was curious what's gotten him like this. Okay, so I was potentially overreacting. He's just as human as I, so he can be just as communicative. But Seto was not one for small talk. What was he getting at?

"I, uh, yeah… it was club night. The Duel Monsters club is going pretty well. A lot of underclassmen have joined since the beginning of the year." I took a breath and paused for a minute, waiting to see if Seto said or did anything. After a few more seconds, I continued. "It's mainly Téa and I that organise funding and manager the place, while Yugi provides title and Joey just flings him arms around being a good sport." I finished with a chuckle, thinking back on that morning. I was brought out of my memory when Seto said something I never would have expected.

"What do you think of dating?" I could've exploded and I felt my heart was about to dance. W-was he inquiring what I thought he was inquiring? Six months we'd been going out and yet not one date was had. Had he finally gotten over that part of his ego? I felt my skin grow hotter and yet goose bumps erupted from my skin. "Mokuba's seeing this girl and he was saying he wanted to start dating. I don't like it." I felt every molecule, every cell and every nucleus of that cell in my being crash and burn. Well done, Kaiba. If you wanted to find out the best way to destroy a girl's hopes and dreams, you have. I mentally slow-clapped, sarcastically applauding him.

Managing to keep my cool, I replied. "Oh, so Mokuba's starting to see girls? Hm… say are you and Mokuba definitely, one-hundred percent related?"

"Of course we are! Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason…" I trail off, my eyebrow twitching. For a smart guy, Seto, you ain't half thick about this sort of stuff. I sighed. I might as well answer his question. "Well, you shouldn't prevent a person, particularly your brother, from doing what they want to do. As long as he's sure and he doesn't do anything stupid, I don't see why he can't start dating. He _is_ fourteen after all. Careful, next he'll be bringing girls home and asking for sound-proofed walls. If you're lucky!" I finished with a deep breath.

Seto almost choked on his coffee, rather uncharacteristically. I looked at him with an expression screaming 'well what do you expect!' Seto replied with a 'not in my house!' I scoff.

"Well what did you do around girls when you were his age?"

"I didn't have anyone around me to interact with, let alone girls! You can thank Gozaburo for that." I mutter 'oh,' before lounging back into the chair. After a few moments of silence, I mumbled an apology. Seto acknowledged it and returned to his work. However, I struggled to return to Kamikaze Girls, so I thrust the bookmark on the page I was on and closed the hardback shut.

* * *

**Notes:**  
Potential candidate for revision.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for any points in this chapter that features subjects that are out of character. I try my hardest to keep them in character to the best of my ability, which is why I chose the dub characteristics of the original cast, as I know those best.

Despite my grammar nazi-ness, I admit, my own grammar could be better. If you even see a comma out of place, please let me know. It's greatly appreciated.

_Thank you._

* * *

**Polaroid Kisses** copyright © **2013 englishrozu  
Yu-Gi-Oh! **copyright ©** 1996 Kazuki Takahashi**_  
_

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


	3. This is Halloween - Part 1

Author's Note:

**englishrozu:** Welcome to chapter three of Polaroid Kisses and the beginning of the Halloween... arc I suppose you could call it. I was certainly at a stand still as to what to do for Halloween, since I'm not a very Halloween-y person myself. However, I'm hoping it'll turn out the way I want it to and I hope you all enjoy it as well.

Criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
_Have a nice day._

* * *

**Info:** The time frame is roughly a few months after Yugi and the others return from Egypt.

* * *

**Warnings:** Potential suggestive themes, potential sexual situations, alcohol consumption, language, and mild violence.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters. The only things I own are my OC Keziah and the various plots featured in every chapter (minus the clichés).

* * *

_Follow the little shenanigans of Yugi and his friends, plus an odd, young girl by the name of Keziah (pron: Keh-zhah) in this series of cute oneshots revolving around life one year after Atem's depature._

**Polaroid Kisses  
**_englishrozu_

* * *

**Chapter 03: **This Is Halloween - Part 01  
✕ _"That's mah girl." Wheeler, Joey_

* * *

I groaned as I perched my backside onto the chair. The room stank of coffee and teach hadn't even walked in yet. Did he forget to take his mug back to the staff room again? I dropped my head onto my desk, my forehead hitting the wood with a bang. Even the smell of my coconut shampoo on my hair didn't remove the pungent stench of the beverage.

"Wow, Kez, you look rough." Joey pointed out, leaning on my desk with the palm of his hand I saw in the corner of my eye. I lifted my head up, flicking my blonde hair away from my face. Joey flinched when he saw my face.

"I stayed up all night watching anime." The blonde looked at me as though saying 'is that it?'

I scowled before returning to my original position, my forehead connecting to the desk, once again, with a bang. I heard Joey scoff. Whether it was out of amusement or mocking, I couldn't tell. In reaction, I give him the finger and tell him to go to his seat.

"Then I guess you don't want to go to a haunted house with me and the others." Reluctantly, I lift my head up, ignoring the pounding ache I could feel coming on. I'm greeted by a bright green ticket waving in my face and I snatch it from Joey's grip. Scanning over the print, I sneer with disdain.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Joseph."

"Oh come on, it'll be a laugh!"

"Yes, it will absolutely hilarious as we live in a decaying manor in the middle of a swamp in one of the most deserted areas of Japan, where we can contract a cocktail of diseases if we don't die of boredom or, the grim reaper forbid, fake scares implemented by the hosts to get more tourism first."

"… So you're on board then?"

"Yes, if it'll shut you up."

Joey grinned, mumbling 'awesome' as he returned to his seat. It's at that point the teacher walked in, calling out 'oh, that's where I left it!' while picking up his mug and taking a sip of the contents as he sat down at his mess of a desk. Mr Jones was a scatter-brain and the kind of man who'd cause his children to cringe over just about everything he did, but he did know his history, as was his main subject, and that's probably why he's still working here.

He began jotting things down on the blackboard and speaking three-miles-a-second about the Heian Period of Japan, the time where pretty much everything was serene and warless. However, like the majority of the class, I just found myself doodling in the corner of my note book while quickly writing key words down that I managed to grab. I ended up doodling my vision of the haunted house, with various carved pumpkins decorating the ledges and white-blanket ghosts harassing the structure. I lightly chuckled. Though adamant that it's completely unoriginal and a waste of time, I figured that at least it's a break.

Lunch came around relatively quickly and we all managed to grab a table without much trouble. I pulled out my packed lunch, as did Yugi, Bakura and Téa, while Joey, Tristan and Duke joined the queue. Joey and Tristan I get – they eat anything and everything, but I still don't get why Duke continues to eat that slop. He _is_ dirt rich after all.

"I think I might just stop trying with Mr Jones soon." Téa started, taking a bite of her apple.

"Well he was a university lecturer before becoming a high school teacher. Do you think all lecturers talk that fast?" Yugi replied.

"If that's the case, I've just been put off going to uni even more than I already have." I commented before digging into my cheese and cucumber sandwich. Next to the half of my sandwich sat an apple and a pot with two chocolate covered strawberries inside. Finally, a cupcake topped with vanilla icing and a cherry. Yummy!

Joey, with a tray pilled with food, sat across from me, while Tristan perched next to Yugi, whom sat across from Téa who sat next to me; while Duke sat on the chair on the other side of me. As Joey was about to dive into his dinner, he looked at me with judging eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Keziah Banks?" He inquired and then took a bite out of his hot dog.

"What? I'm trying to be healthy!" I defend myself but Joey just sharpens his look from 'I'm judging you' into 'are you sure about what you're doing? Oh and I'm still judging you'. I look from him to my food then back to him. I huffed, dropped my sandwich and swiped his second hot dog from his tray.

"That's mah girl." He grinned proudly before tucking into his buffet for ten.

"Joey, you're such a bad influence." Téa remarked and threw her rubbish across the table and into the bin that sat against the wall next to the exit.

The rest of the day pretty much flew by and we soon found ourselves walking home. I split from them and headed for Seto's house as I'd promised him I'd keep Mokuba company since he'd be back later than usual again. Opening the mansion door with my spare key, I called a 'hello' as I removed my shoes. Entering into the hall, I ventured to my left and into the living room. The TV was on and Mokuba's favourite show was on, yet he was nowhere to be found.

"Mokuba?" I called, and entered the dining room through another door. In a container were a pile of American style pancakes. Lifting up the lid, I picked a few up and slapped them onto a plate, squirting on some maple syrup in the process. They were still pretty hot. I dug through the cutlery draw for a fork and turned around, only to let out a scream.

* * *

**Notes:  
**✓ Revised.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for any points in this chapter that features subjects that are out of character. I try my hardest to keep them in character to the best of my ability, which is why I chose the dub characteristics of the original cast, as I know those best.

Despite my grammar nazi-ness, I admit, my own grammar could be better. If you even see a comma out of place, please let me know. It's greatly appreciated.

_Thank you._

* * *

**Polaroid Kisses** copyright © **2013 englishrozu  
Yu-Gi-Oh! **copyright ©** 1996 Kazuki Takahashi**_  
_

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


	4. This Is Halloween - Part 2

Author's Note:

**englishrozu:** Hello, everyone! We're halfway through the Halloween business; and this chapter focuses on Seto's birthday. The next chapter will be released on Halloween itself and will be in the haunted house with Yugi and the others. Until then, enjoy.

Criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
_Have a nice day._

* * *

**Info:** The time frame is roughly a few months after Yugi and the others return from Egypt.

* * *

**Warnings:** Potential suggestive themes, potential sexual situations, alcohol consumption, language, and mild violence.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters. The only things I own are my OC Keziah and the various plots featured in every chapter (minus the clichés).

* * *

_Follow the little shenanigans of Yugi and his friends, plus an odd, young girl by the name of Keziah (pron: Keh-zhah) in this series of cute oneshots revolving around life one year after Atem's depature._

**Polaroid Kisses  
**_englishrozu_

* * *

**Chapter 04: **This Is Halloween - Part 02  
✕ _"Holy crap, that's three times today!" Banks, Keziah  
_

* * *

Almost losing the pancakes, my voice and my dignity, I frowned as Mokuba removed the zombie mask.

"Mokuba! Not cool." I whined. Taking a bite of pancake I headed for the living room again, only to scream again, this time dropping the plate and almost chocking on the contents in my mouth. The plate shattered as the boys laughed. Now stood in a danger zone of glass, food and syrup, I glare at Mokuba and his friends.

"Seto didn't tell me you had friends coming over." I stood with my hands on my hips, despite feeling the syrup oozing into my socks. I denied myself the urge to shiver with disgust.

"I suppose Seto didn't tell you it's his birthday today either." Mokuba remarked with joke-like undertone, beginning to pick up the shards. I quickly stopped him and took the sharp material from his hands, though I didn't say anything. He was about to speak, probably saying how he can take care of himself, but he cut himself short and sighed before guiding his friends. Seto hadn't told me and, though it shouldn't, it hit me quite hard.

I carefully removed my sticky socks and aimed for the empty sink. Able to get them in the empty metallic ditch on the first try, I stepped away from the majority of the breakage with the utmost precision. Deeming where I now stood was safe enough; I dropped to my knees and began picking up the glass again. After throwing away the glass, I looked up to see Mokuba handing me a dark blue washcloth and a wash bowl full of soapy water. I thank him and send him back to his friends, making sure to note that I don't want his evening with friends is ruined because of my clumsiness.

After cleaning and drying everything up, including my socks, the sky was just starting to darken and the street lights began to flicker on. At the same time, a car pulled onto the drive and a tall brunet exited the black, sleek vehicle. The tall doors that signified entry into the manor opened and I rushed downstairs.

"Hey, Seto," My original greeting was going to be an interrogation over his birthday, but he looked surprisingly tired so I decided to drop it for now. To the average person, Seto just looked like Seto; but after being with him for long periods of time, you start to notice things – like how he'll sit in his chair in the living room and start working on whatever project he sees fit, just to hide his tiredness. And that's exactly what he did. He greeted me back, asked how Mokuba was and then sat down and opened up his laptop.

The rest of the evening was pretty average, like any other evening. Mokuba's friends went home and he soon re-acquainted himself with the rug near the fireplace, laying on his stomach and playing a game on his handheld. I lay on the three-seated with a book, this time with "Devoted" by Hilary Duff.

The wood in the fireplace was alight with yellow and orange flames and they licked the walls of the chimney with delight. Occasionally, there'd be a loud pop which sometimes, if he'd been so into his game that he lost awareness of what was around him, caught Mokuba off guard and caused him to jump, which would be followed by a loud chuckle from me and slight smile from his brother.

"By the way, happy birthday Seto," I smiled and looked at him, hoisting myself up from the sofa. He stopped mid-type and looked back and then at Mokuba. "If it makes you feel any less sour about me knowing, I didn't get you anything." The blue-eyed teenager glanced back at me, almost questioning my decision. "I don't like shoving things down people's throats. Though I'd be lying if I said I was okay with you hiding it from me. Anyway, if you don't want to celebrate, then we won't. Just know that if you do, don't feel embarrassed to say."

Seto didn't say anything. Just smiled and returned to his work.

"Oh, by the way, me and the guys are going to a swamp in Iriomote for Halloween. Joey won some tickets to stay in a 'haunted house'."

I decided to go home not long after explaining our expedition next week. Seto drove me back and wished me good night, and I tiredly unlocked and opened the door. I called 'I'm home', not quite sure if my uncle was back yet from whatever he was doing at his lab in Domino Uni. Shrugging off the lack of response, I shifted into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of sweets meant for the trick-or-treaters. Unwrapping a lollypop, I shoved into my mouth and practically threw myself into the living room and onto the green sofa. It was leather so I was shot with a spike of cold and goose bumps quickly grow on my skin. Turning on the TV to the news, I was completely oblivious to the monsters behind me.

"RAWR!"

"AAAAAAHH!"

I dove for the floor, and threw my only defence at the thing behind me: my lolly. The sticky sweet landed on the monster's head and its arms fell limp before resting it's palms on its hips.

"Kezzi, this mask cost five hundred yen; it'd be much appreciated if you didn't throw food at it." The monster removed it's face and in its place was Téa. I frowned and got up.

"Holy crap, that's three times today!" I whined, turning the TV off as I struggled to sort myself out.

* * *

**Notes:  
**It is, indeed, Seto's birthday today (October 25th). Happy birthday, Kaiba!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for any points in this chapter that features subjects that are out of character. I try my hardest to keep them in character to the best of my ability, which is why I chose the dub characteristics of the original cast, as I know those best.

Despite my grammar nazi-ness, I admit, my own grammar could be better. If you even see a comma out of place, please let me know. It's greatly appreciated.

_Thank you._

* * *

**Polaroid Kisses** copyright © **2013 englishrozu  
Yu-Gi-Oh! **copyright ©** 1996 Kazuki Takahashi**_  
_

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


End file.
